


Destiny

by JustARandomIdiot



Category: The Revenge of Magic Series - James Riley
Genre: AU, But also not, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sort Of, for like a few paragraphs, if you read this itll make more sense as to why its an au and not at the same time, just some soft ria for your soul, trigger warning racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomIdiot/pseuds/JustARandomIdiot
Summary: Jia Liang is a believer of destiny.
Relationships: Jia Liang/Rachel Carter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy that we are blessed with this ship and I am hoping that I was able to get their characters right.
> 
> For the last bit at the end, Jia might be OOC though. Not sure.

The Destruction Students were always too aggressive for her. The way they were constantly fighting, always throwing around fireballs or magic missiles or whatever, Jia was pretty sure that they were trying to kill each other. And it was always her job, along with the other Healing Students, to fix them up.

To be quite frank, she didn’t care for them. They were way too reckless for her taste, and she didn’t care if they got themselves hurt. If anything, she’d rather that their wounds be left the way they were, so they could at least learn to be more careful instead of always relying on magic to fix them. They didn’t have to be her responsibility, or any of the Healing Students’ responsibilities.

But Fort, the new Healing Student that she had to tutor, ended up bringing one of them right into her life.

Rachel Carter.

Her first thoughts on Rachel was that she was just like every other Destruction Student in the school. Aggressive. Reckless. Loud. Annoying.

Before Fort, Jia didn’t think that she’d ever grow to like a Destruction Student. Why should she? They were basically everything that she didn’t like. Not to mention, as a Chinese daughter, her parents would never approve of her spending time with someone like them.

But something… changed.

After the night Rachel had snuck out with her, Fort, and Cyrus, Jia felt… drawn to her? She wasn’t sure. But after the night that the Old Ones came back and attempted to take over their school, they definitely started becoming close.

When they moved to the new school, it was like she couldn’t stay away from Rachel. And maybe Rachel felt the same? The two of them always hung out with Fort and Cyrus during the day, the four of them waiting for classes to be set up again. But at night, when the other girls were asleep in the dorm, while the cameras hadn’t been fully installed, Rachel and Jia always snuck out. To where? Anywhere they could go. Any place that Cyrus would tell them was guaranteed to be empty.

And they talked. They hung out. Just normal kid things. Like magic didn’t exist.

Rachel made Jia feel normal. And that was what Jia wanted more than anything: to be normal. She wanted to be a normal kid with a normal life with normal parents that she actually got to see, with the only “weird” thing about her being the fact that she was an immigrant. 

She told all this to Rachel, and it felt good to be able to get it out. The fears and desires that she kept inside her for months finally let out, like a weight off of her shoulders. And Rachel listened, no judgement, just understanding. She never laughed, and she never called her stupid. She had told her that it was okay that she felt that way, after everything they had been through with the Old Ones.

What Jia didn’t realize was that Rachel was carrying a weight as well, though.

They were just sitting in an empty room, one that would most likely become a classroom in the future. They hadn’t spoken a word since they arrived; not out of fear of being caught, though. Cyrus had told them that no one would pass by that room the entire night. No, they sat in silence because it was comfortable. They had become close enough to communicate without words. Even if they didn’t communicate, they at least found comfort in each other’s presence.

Jia closed her eyes with a small smile, leaning back against the wall. She could feel Rachel leaning into her side, her head now against her shoulder. She felt the other girl’s arm wrap around her torso, a request for a hug.

Jia gave in, putting her arm around her shoulders.

“Jia?” Rachel broke the silence after a long while.

“Hm?” she replied, her eyes still closed.

“Have you ever wondered what things would be like if we never discovered magic? I mean, I know that’s what you want, but like… what about us?”

Jia opened her eyes, looking down at the Destruction student clinging to her side. “What do you mean?”

Rachel looked away, almost embarrassed or ashamed. “I mean… we met  _ because  _ magic was discovered… and I want a world without magic, too, especially after what happened at the first school with the Old Ones, but…” She clung to Jia tighter, burying her face into the Healing Student’s shirt. “I don’t… I don’t want a world where I never met you…”

Jia frowned, hugging the other girl tighter. Had Rachel been feeling this way this whole time? The nights they spent together, Rachel hadn’t muttered a single word about how she felt. She always listened to everything Jia had complained about, and never once did she say anything.

Had Jia made her feel that way? With all her excessive whining about the existence of magic, had she upset Rachel with the idea that they wouldn’t have met  _ without _ it?

“You know,” she started, “there’s this Chinese proverb: 有缘千里来相会. ”

Rachel stared at her as she spoke her native tongue. “Translation?”

“Basically, it means that even if we’re far apart, it’s destiny that brings us together.”

Rachel chuckled. “Destiny, huh?”

Jia smiled back, nodding. “I like to think that maybe if magic wasn’t discovered, we’d still be able to find each other.”

Rachel took a moment to soak it all in, before she gave a small smile herself. “That’s… that’s a nice thought,” she said, leaning back against the wall. “So like, no matter what happens, we’re always meant to be together?”

“That’s what I believe, yes.”

“Then I guess you’re my destiny, Jia Liang!”

Jia couldn’t help but snicker at the endearing statement, Rachel smirking as she did so. “I’m glad  _ you’re  _ my destiny, Rachel Carter.”

* * *

Jia hated this.

She didn’t know why they had to move; she was perfectly happy where they were! At least at her old school, she had Sierra, but now she was the new kid, and she didn’t have anyone.

Not only that, she was an immigrant, moving here from China when she was three. She already had her fair share of bullies back at her first home in America, but Sierra had helped her with them. Now, Sierra wasn’t here to help her against bullies anymore. She was on her own.

Her mother kept telling her that she’d be fine. She said to think of it like destiny had brought her here. She said to trust that the universe knew what it was doing.

But destiny didn’t bring her here: her  _ parents  _ brought her here. And the universe didn’t seem to be on her side on her first day of school during lunch.

“Yuck! Dog meat!” one of the boys had yelled at her as she ate, pointing at her spring rolls as the other two boys laughing with him.

Jia felt her face grow how as they did, using her lunchbox to hide her food. “It’s not dog meat,” she told them, but they didn’t seem to hear her.

“Don’t you get a lot of diseases eating that crap?”

“If I ate a dog, I’m pretty sure I’d throw up!”

“Did you have to steal someone’s pet for that?”

“ _ It’s not dog meat!!! _ ” she shouted as she shot up from her seat, her voice almost cracking as she did. Other students from the surrounding tables now turned in their direction, her yelling having attracted their attention. She felt herself breathing heavily, pursing her lips as she felt tears starting to well in her eyes. 

No, she wasn’t going to cry. Not at school, and especially not in front of those jerks. 

“How do we know it’s not—”

“Why don’t you just leave her alone?!”

Jia turned. 

Behind her, a black girl with short, curly hair stormed up, glaring at the three white boys that were making fun of her.

One of the boys rolled his eyes. “Relax, Rachel, we’re just having a little fun!” he said nonchalantly, as if everything they said wasn’t a big deal.

“Well, she’s clearly not!” The girl, Rachel, motioned to Jia, which made her face heat up more. “So just get your butts out of here, Chad.”

“ _ He’s  _ Chad. I’m—”

“Don’t care, just move it!”

“All right, all right, jeez!”

They finally left her alone, throwing looks at the two of them. Rachel didn’t seem to relax until they were all the way on the other side of the cafeteria.

“Don’t listen to them, New Kid” she told Jia, giving her a small smile as she took the seat next to her. “They’re just a bunch of racist jerks.”

Jia blinked, sitting back down as well. “Th… thanks for that,” she said, fidgeting with the edge of her shirt. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“You kidding?! I’m not letting them get away with that!” Before Jia could protest, she offered out her hand, still grinning. “Rachel Carter.”

With a hesitant smile, Jia shook it. “Jia Liang.”

The school year moved on, and both girls began spending more and more time together. Jia was starting to think that maybe the universe  _ did  _ know what it was doing. Maybe it had decided to send Rachel at the right moment, when those boys had made fun of her on her first day. And maybe Rachel Carter was meant to be a part of her destiny here at this school.

Maybe it was destiny that they had met, and it felt like maybe destiny would bring them together in any life.

**Author's Note:**

> That last part wasn’t originally a part of this, but then it just happened. I’m not even that into soulmate stuff but I just really wanted that.


End file.
